Rumble: Kenjutsu vs Art
It was noon in the Land of Fire and in the forest walked a cloaked masked man. The forest was had primarily Oak trees. The light from the noon sun made the forest a beautiful sight if one cared to look. This man didn't care about beauty, in fact know one really knows what this man cares about. The man's name was Hikari, but most called him Haru or The Kenjutsu God. Haru was walking as if he had a purpose, his footsteps were quick, just short from being an actual jog. Soaring high in the skies on his bird structure was none other than Shu Aburame. Looking down below, Shu looked for people to "feast" upon, and in his eye view, he could see, a long dragging cloak. He couldn't tell who was under it, but he could tell that they'd be perfect to try out a new few things. Descending to the ground, Shu jumped from the bird, as he'd meet the opposing man. "Who are you, hm?" His black cloak billowed in the wind as he came to an abrupt stop before the newcomer. The masked man glanced at the newcomer. His red eyes, seemed to examine the newcomers entire being. "It is polite to reveal your own name first before asking for another's name." Hikari said with a smile that couldn't be seen because of the mask. Shu's eyebrows lifted. It would be hard to tell though, seeing as to how wore tinted shades. "I don't like your tone, hm!" Around Shu formed, a group of bugs, and quickly they all hurled over to Haru. Shu reached into his tool pouch, using his left hand and pulled out two balls of . As he rolled it towards Haru, it would be hard for the opponent to see, especially with all the bugs negating his vision. Haru glanced at the bugs with interest. Unlike a lot of shinobi, Haru doesn't need to rely on his vision, his ability to hear things and smell things are a lot great then humans. Thanks to his enhanced senses Haru was able to hear the clay being dropped. He focused Yang energy to his feet and legs and moved with such speed that he appeared behind his opponent almost instantaneously. Once behind him he unsheathed his sword and he aimed a horizontal slash at the opponents waist. Because of his bugs, Shu was able to just barely stay a step ahead. With his hand already in his tool pouch, he pull a small piece of clay out, then threw it behind him, using the eyes of his bugs. Using the to push himself upwards, Shu made a single handed, hand seal. Cause the clay to explode, catching his opponent within it. Haru wasn't able to evade the explosion so when the clay exploded he was propelled off his feet and landed on his back a couple of feet away from the explosion. He wasn't dead, a Chōjin wouldn't be defeated that easily but the explosion did hurt a little. Haru stood back and up and bent his knees a little, he then held his katana so that the pummel was diagonal to the ground and a foot away from his chest. Haru then channeled his chakra into his sword which increased his length and cutting ability. Haru then swung his sword vertically at his opponent, which released a vertical blade of chakra that flew in the direction of Haru's opponent. As Haru's attack would be launched, Shu's set of bugs from earlier would fly over to Haru's face once again, with the intents of disrupting his vision. Shu dropping down to the ground, would be able to easily evade the blast launched at it. Reaching into his pocket yet again, Shu pulled out a small ball of Clay, which would begin to take the shape of him. His opponent's view blocked wouldn't be able to tell much, but it would work for Shu. His clone vanished into the nearby trees, while Shu picked up the two explosive clay balls from earlier. And threw them at Haru allowing them to explode. When Haru saw the bugs coming toward him he knew what to expect. In this situation, a normal Shinobi would use a wide ranged ninjutsu to blow away the bugs and the bomb that he knew was coming. But, Haru wasn't a normal Shinobi, in fact he wasn't human a normal human either. If Haru remembered correctly his opponent knew where he was without looking, and if Haru had to guess it was because of those bugs. The chakra around Haru's blade disappeared. Once again, Haru didn't rely on his eyes but his ears and when he heard something rolling toward him. Haru focused Yang energy to his legs and feet once again but this time he appeared right in his opponents face almost instantaneously. But instead of attacking he used the God step once again to move so fast that it looks as if he teleported to appear behind his opponent. Haru then aimed a powerful stab at the opponent's back with his sword. If was able to hit something he would twist his whole sword arm with such strength that it can easily break a bone and send the opponent flying 15 meters. With a sudden view of the man, then his disappearance, Shu was astonished. But Shu would utilize his other senses, or in this case, feeling. With such fast movement, Haru would surely let go some sort of breeze, and Shu would capitalize on it. As Haru's blade would be driven into Shu, his body would break down into his bugs. This was not a clone, it was Shu's ability. The ability to break his body down into his bugs then reform it. However, the blade as it cut through the bugs, would be touched by a few of his special insects which would travel up the sword, then touch onto Haru. If he had on gloves, they'd eat away the material then get onto his skin. Such small insects couldn't be seen. The bugs would travel over to the giant dragon-like structure from earlier, them reform Shu's body. Shu jumping onto it, would signal it to take for the skies, at which it did. Reaching into his tool pouch yet again, he pulled out a ball of Clay and placed it behind him. "Now, are you ready for the real show?!" Haru may or may not be able to see the bugs, however thanks to his enhanced sense of touch, Haru can just barely feel the bugs. Haru smiled slightly under his mask before he rushes to his opponent with incredible speed before leaping towards the target and preforming a vertical slash with his sword, leaving a trace of afterimage in the process. Haru was able to learn this technique during his visit to the hidden leaf village. "Are you a damn fool?!" Shu asks, as the structure he'd been riding on opened its mouth. Haru made one of the worst decisions he could've in this fight. Rushing towards him was equal to suicide. From this structures mouth shot out clay, which took the form of a smaller reduced version of its parent structure. It shot at Haru like a guided middle, directed only for him. Haru observed the clay for awhile. He took a small step to the right and the clay seemed to follow the movement. "Your the fool." Haru said with a smile. He then used the God step to appear behind his opponent almost instantaneously, knowing full well that it would follow his movement. Once behind his opponent he infused lightning chakra to his right hand and aimed a powerful palm strike toward the opponents back. Shu wasn't the best sensor, but with the help of his bugs he reached such heights. But in this case he wouldn't need sensory capabilities. All he'd need, was one of the five basic senses of feeling/touch. Someone moving so fast would leave certainly some sort of wind gust behind. Feeling, and if needed hearing the forming of lightning behind him, Shu again formed his one handed hand seal. It seemed Haru lacked detail and memory, so how about a reminder. Flashback The bugs would travel over to the giant dragon-like structure from earlier, them reform Shu's body. Shu jumping onto it, would signal it to take for the skies, at which it did. Reaching into his tool pouch yet again, he pulled out a ball of Clay and placed it behind him. "Now, are you ready for the real show?!" Flashback End Shu knew what he was doing, he'd taken note of his opponents abilities, and already devised a counter. It seemed Haru relied on speed and swordsmanship every time he moved, and it was the same linear of attack. Coming behind for surprise. Shu jumped from the back of the structure. "Hmph!" Shu shouted, as the ball of clay would turn into an explosion engulfing Haru. The wounds that Haru had received from the last explosion finally fully healed due to Haru's enhanced regeneration ability. Haru crossed his arms in front of his chest and he released his chakra in a physical medium right at the moment it explode. The combination of Haru's dense skin plus the sudden release of chakra minimized the damage just enough so that Haru barely felt any pain. The explosion sent him back a couple of feet but unlike last time he landed on his feet. "I hope that's not the best you've got, I barely felt it." Haru taunted as he sheathed his sword and got into a battōjutsu stance. The battōjutsu stance is when the user turns his body slightly to the right, bends his legs a bit, then has his right hand hovering over the users sheathed sword. Ultimate Art Shu reached into his actually pocket, and pulled out a , lit it and began to smoke it. Landing to the ground, he placed one of his hands in his tool pouches and allowed it to start work. With his other have he pulled out a ball of Clay and his mouths began to naw on it. A thin cord like line of Clay flopped to the ground. In that same instance the cords turned into humanoid creatures that lunged at Haru. "I'm nothing close to finish." Haru got out of his stance and looked at the creature. Haru used his enhanced strength to jump 10 feet in the air. Once at that height he levitated their, then extended his right arm in front of him and a sword instantly appeared in his hand. He preforms 2 strong slash which form an "X", this created a strong shockwave of chakra that flew toward the opponent in the form of an "X". Shu's opponent perfectly executed play of kenjutsu wouldn't help him here. The creatures at Shu's command would all come back to cover Shu. As the slash went through the creatures they split and continued to multiply. With a quick gesture, three exploded. Shu stepped his foot down, drifting off to the left, the stepped back creating a gap where where Haru would be heading. During this time, the cord connecting to the creatures would extend. Taking two large puffs from his cigarette he dumped the ashes out on the ground from the way he moved. "Almost ready" Instead of falling back to the ground, when he noticed one was about to explode he rose higher in the air just to make sure he was out of the blast radius. Haru stayed there, as he watched his opponent. He was tempted to use his ultimate technique and just finish this, but he decided against it. It would be a lot more rewarding when he beat him without using that technique. Haru decided against using his summons because against an enemy like this they wouldn't help much. "Damn Yuno. Where are you when I need you." Haru thought to himself. As he was thinking he sheathed his normal sword and threw his other sword high in the air. As the sword was rising, Haru made the clone seal and 10 shadow clones appeared next to him. When Haru's sword fell, he caught it easily. Two clone's unsheathed their sword, before rushing toward the enemy. One clone attacked from the left and the other from the right. They attack on three fronts simultaneously, if the opponent receives just one hit from this attack it could result in a severe injury. Finding himself jumping back it appeared as if Haru were playing into Shu. It seemed he had forgotten that not only had the cord to the humanoid creatures been extending, but he'd been dropping his ashes along the way. Shu in his youth was known as Iwagakure's most profound experiment. The cigarettes they made for him weren't made of ashes, nor were they real cigarettes. The ashes, were instead a type of gun powder. Dropping the still lit cigarette bud down on the trail of gunpowder, a chain of explosions occurred. Each clone that would rush at Shu no matter the direction would be engulfed. "Either you're playing into my hands, or your just plain out stupid. But it wouldn't matter, because it's ready... The real show will begin." Haru watched the clones burn then disappear in a cloud of white smoke with a smile. He then put his sword in-between his armpits and formed the snake sign. He opened his mouth and he spit out great volumes of water out of his mouth. The water rushed down toward the enemy in the form of a giant wave that was strong enough to crush Haru's opponent. Haru then grabbed hold of his sword and though to himself: Let's see how you handle this."